Restless Sleeping, Sleepless Nights
by elite-kunoichi
Summary: “So you aren’t getting enough sleep because she is a restless sleeper and she kicks” stated naruto, amused. Pride is no longer a priority to the exhausted Uchiha as he seeks refuge at his friends flat instead of his wife’s bed. sasuxsaku. COMPLETE
1. Pink Barbarian

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, but my plot.

**R&R!**

-----------------------------------------------

**Restless sleeping, Sleepless nights**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled the blonde Ninja whilst waving his hand in front of his comrade's face.

There was still no response, except for the slow faint breathing.

Naruto poked his friend, who didn't even respond to the touch.

"Are you asleep? With your eyes open?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, then at the realization he barked with laughter.

Naruto grabbed his raven haired friend and pushed him off of the stool. He watched the unconscious body fall to the ground and roll over. After several seconds, there was finally a response. A groan followed by cussing were audible from the lying body on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!" growled Sasuke, picking himself off of the floor.

"You tell me, teme. Since when did you fall asleep while eating ramen!"

"hn" grunted Sasuke, ignoring his long time, irritating, so called best friend.

Naruto smirked as realization dawned upon him.

"Oh I get it. Not enough sleep for the newly wed. Is Sakura too much for you? I didn't know she was that wild…actually I did, but I didn't know you couldn't tame her" said Naruto with a snicker.

There was an audible crack as Sasuke's fist connected with his companions face.

"Teme! You broke my nose!" roared Naruto, his hand cradling his nose, as blood dripped through his fingers. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Speak about my wife like that again and I will make sure that you will be breathing through a tube" replied Sasuke threateningly.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Now can you hurry up and fix it. I know that you learnt how to heal from Sakura"

Sasuke grunted, but a smirk did play on his lips. Reaching forward he placed his finger on the bridge of the blonde's nose, and with force he moved the bone back to its original place. A loud roar echoed from the ramen stand. Naruto clenched his jaw, and tried to control the tears that were threatening to spill because of the pain.

"There" stated Sasuke.

"What the hell do you mean 'there'?!" yelled Naruto. "Bloody heal it before I Kyuubi your ass!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and allowed chakra to flow from his fingertips as he sped the healing, till the wound looked to be 3 weeks old. When he finished, he felt his eyes droop, desperate for some sleep, any.

After a couple minutes, to which Naruto finally stopped cussing and damning his friend to a life filled with broken noses and misfortune, he realized that no one was paying attention to him. He glanced to his attacker and noticed that his eyes were unfocused and his breathing slow.

Naruto gave Sasuke a shake, jerking his teammate awake.

"Dude, you gotta stop doing that, it's freaky"

Sasuke grunted, and then dropped his head into his hands, sighing heavily.

"So why are you so tired? You haven't been getting as much missions, and its safe to say that this perhaps has nothing to do with your _nocturnal fun_ with your new wife, since things should have calmed down after 3 months of marriage, if not slightly"

There was no comment on what Naruto said.

"Ok, if you aren't gonna tell me, then let's go train"

Naruto swore he heard a grumble escape his friend. It must be pretty serious then, since he never complained before, he thought to himself.

They headed towards their old training grounds since it was empty. Naruto distanced himself from his opponent and waited for an attack. When nothing came, he decided to use a shadow clone and attack. His shadow clone wrapped its arm around Sasuke's neck and pressed a kunai to his throat. There was no response except for a light snore. Naruto's shadow clone vanished as he himself approached the standing yet sleeping Uchiha.

Naruto poked his friend and waited for him to jerk awake. He watched as the Uchiha slumped to the ground with a yawn, crouching as he rocked his head.

"She kicks" he stated.

Naruto crouched beside his friend. "what?"

"I said, she kicks in her sleep"

Naruto fell on his back as he roared with laughter. He stopped abruptly when a fist 'accidentally' collided with his stomach, winding him.

Naruto groaned and cradled his stomach. After a minutes of recovery he cleared his throat.

"So you aren't getting enough sleep because she is a restless sleeper and she kicks"

"Not any normal girl kick, dobe. She is infamous for her raw strength"

Naruto stared at Sasuke with a blank face.

Sasuke growled with frustration then took off his jacket and pulled up his top to reveal his torso.

Naruto winced when he took note of the colorful bruises covering his chest. Then Sasuke rolled up his pants to reveal heavy swelling and more dark bruises.

Naruto whistled, then said "I pity you. How long has this been going on for?"

"Since we got married"

Naruto swore under his breath. 3 months without proper sleep, and not a complaint till now. Love, he inwardly scoffed, makes even the coldest ass-holes a weak fool.

"Tell her" stated Naruto.

"I have mentioned it, she just apologizes and promises not to do it the next night…which she does"

Sasuke remembered his first encounters. She hadn't even realized when she'd thrown him off of the bed, sending him flying to the bed post at their feet, crushing it. All it took was one soft kick and an unguarded ninja. Or when she almost broke his spine from restless sleeping when her leg connected with his lower back. Or when her knee jutted into his stomach, leaving him heavily winded, then making its way to his ribs, breaking a set of them. After that, he would spend the night avoiding her unintentional brutal attacks. The only reason he had lasted was the fact that she sometimes spent all-night at the hospital, and he would fall into blissful slumber. But that wasn't happening these days, so that meant he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Well," said Naruto, interrupting the brooding Uchiha. "Let me know if I can be of any help" he said as he patted his friend's back.

Sasuke grunted. He got up and dusted himself, then headed towards the exit of the training grounds. Today he would not train, but go home early in hope of a nap.

"Good-bye to you too, teme!" yelled Naruto, annoyed that Sasuke walked off without him.

* * * * * *

Sasuke held in a groan and cry of despair when he found his loving pink haired wife at home. Cooking dinner. Not at hospital. Meaning no real nap. Again.

As he walked in, Sakura sensed his presence and beamed at him. In her apron, she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him, planting a peck on his cheek.

Sasuke awkwardly returned the gesture, still not used to overly affectionate acts, but was grateful for it. He allowed himself to sigh as his body relaxed into her arms and thought to him-self, maybe those sleepless nights were worth having her around.

Several hours later, whilst the moon was shining, the stars twinkling and the cockroaches singing, a pink haired women unconsciously rammed her knee into her husbands most sensitive area, also known as his family jewels, his last hope for reviving his clan. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he gasped in pain, hating himself for letting his guard down and drifting off to sleep. His eyes glazed as he tried to suppress the pain, he felt his vision darken and his body throb. He wanted to yell, to smash something, but instead, in his moment of weakness, he received a kick from the other leg as she switched sides, which sent him rolling off of the bed and sprawled onto the floor. Sasuke's eye twitched, and at that moment, he wondered to himself why the hell he ever bothered to get married to a pink haired barbarian.

_Because you love her, _a voice at the back of his mind replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: This fic will be a couple chapters long, on other words, it's a short one.

Let me know what you guys thought. Leave a review (=


	2. The first night

**Restless Sleeping, Sleepless Nights**

The next day, he, Naruto and Neji were assigned to a 24 hour mission. It was B-ranked, and they were required to transport a scroll to a feudal lord. The mission was a success, but it required 24 hour alertness and no sleep. They were ambushed a few times, but successfully annihilated any threat. But Naruto did notice Sasuke's movements were sluggish and that he had a slight limp to his walk, as if he had been kicked where the sun didn't shine. Naruto voiced his assumption.

"hey, teme! Why are you walking like that? Who kicked you in the balls?"

Sasuke grunted and turned away, feeling a slight blush crawling up his neck.

Now that the mission was completed, no thanks to Uchiha, everyone relaxed as they made their way home. And Neji would continually glare at Naruto. Sasuke paid little attention as he focused on not passing out on the way back to Konoha and humiliating himself because of his lack of sleep. After an hour of death glares, Naruto threw his hands up in frustration and turned to face Neji.

"What is you problem!" he exclaimed

"Stay away from my cousin"

"What?"

"Stay away from Hinata"

Naruto blushed furiously before turning away while muttering "I don't know what you are talking about."

The journey home was discomforting for all three. Sasuke limped and winced the miles back to Konoha. Naruto felt the death and icy glares from Neji. And Neji was tortured with the passing rumour of the idiot blonde 'courting' his little cousin.

* * * * *

When they returned home it was night. Each went to their respective homes, deciding to report to the hokage in the morning. Naruto's apartment was a few streets from Sasuke's, so they walked home in silence and then went their own ways.

When Sasuke arrived home, all was quiet, and his wife was sound asleep. He opted to sleeping on the couch, but remembered that their couch was no longer a couch, but broken down into several pieces, because he and Sakura had trouble controlling their love for one another during their first week of marriage.

He sighed heavily as he stripped down to just a pair of shorts, since the night was hot, and hopped into bed. He turned to face his sleeping wife, who looked far from barbaric and powerful. He couldn't control it when his eyes drooped or when he let his guard down and fell asleep. Nor could he control the fact that when his wife stirred, her right hand moved ahead of her, into his direction and landed on his face. Sasuke was jolted awake not only from the pain but a loud crack as his wife dislocated his nose. He stealthily jumped from the bed, angry and having had enough unexpected attacks, he walked out of the house, whilst readjusting his nose and healing it. He wandered the streets and cursed Naruto as it seemed this was all Naruto's fault; he did after all curse him to a life of broken noses. Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he recalled an offer made by his friend.

"_Let me know if I can be of any help"_

Sasuke picked up his pace and headed towards the blonde's flat. The raven haired ninja was not thinking clearly, his mind was asleep, his moves sluggish and his pride no longer a priority. Tonight he would get some sleep, regardless.

Sasuke climbed the building with his chakra and opened the window of the third floor. He picked the lock and entered his friend's bedroom. The dobe was still sound asleep, not having stirred. As he took a step he felt a dagger held against his throat.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?" said an alert yet groggy blonde. He dropped his weapon and scratched the back of his head, and of course, he yawned after getting rid of the shadow clone that was lying in his bed.

"I need a place to sleep"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah"

"Go sleep on my couch then"

"You don't have one; Sakura broke it on your head last week"

"Whatever" said Naruto, hopping back into the bed. "You stick to the left side, cross to my side and you're out" he said carelessly and with that he turned to face the wall and drifted off back to sleep.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, Sasuke thought to himself.

"Naruto"

"yeah?"

"If you value your life, not a word to anyone"

"Your secret is safe with me, teme"

With that, the 2 comrades, friends, rivals and all time best friends drifted off to sleep.

* * * * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke to an ear splitting roar.

He turned to the side and took note of his blond team mate's horrified expression. Naruto clenched a handful of blankets and held them against him in a shielding manner.

"What the hell are you doing here! In my bed! Topless!" yelled Naruto. The blonde at that moment felt violated and could feel oncoming hysteria at the thoughts that were running into his head.

Sasuke got up and groaned. He turned to the hysteric blonde and glared.

"Stop. Shut up. Think. Remember. And shut up" he commanded.

Naruto silently obeyed, and lost his hysteria as the night's event replayed in his mind.

"Oh, is that all" he said with a sheepish smile as he scratched his head.

Sasuke got up and headed towards the small bathroom, to relieve himself and also wash his face, to get rid of the grogginess. Truth be told, he hadn't slept that well in a long time, he felt refreshed.

When he exited the bathroom, Naruto sat on the bed, glaring.

Sasuke shot him a look, a 'what's your problem' look.

"I let you sleep in my bed, have one of my pillows and share my blanket, the least you could do was allow me to use MY bathroom first…and I think it would be best if you left, and got changed, then returned to report to the hokage. I do not want my reputation to be tainted because some old lady sees a half naked man exiting my apartment in the morning. Go home to your wife"

Sasuke glared at the blonde then raised his hands to form a jutsu and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"You're welcome, teme" muttered Naruto grumpily. He never was a morning person

Don't forget to review (=


	3. Of false betrayals & misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto.

a/n: sorry for the late update. Too much h/w.

btw. Those who have heard "don't trust me" by 3Oh!3, don't you just love it? AND "you found me" by the fray. I love that too…been listening to them all week.

Anyway… enough rambling. This will be the final chapter to this fic.

R&R!!

When Sasuke arrived home he did so through the window of their bedroom, and immediately hopped into the shower, to fully awaken him. Once finished with his morning routine, he entered the kitchen to see his favorite pink haired woman eating breakfast.

Feeling better than in days, he graced her with a good morning kiss. Surprised, yet happy, Sakura smiled at him.

"Where were you all night? You're uniform was on the floor, so I assumed you finished your mission."

"No where special. Just at Naruto's"

"Ok" she said with a smile, satisfied with the answer, she gathered up some of her things, ready for work.

"I'll see you later, gotta head off to work" she kissed him goodbye and headed off to the hospital.

Sasuke grabbed an apple and headed towards the hokage tower, to report their success of a mission and then train with Naruto.

* * * *

As the week wore on, so did Sasuke's good mood as he returned to sleepless nights. Naruto noticed this and decided to help solve the problem.

"Why don't you get her to wear chakra controlling bands. That way her 'attacks' won't be so harmful since the bands would absorb it."

"That won't work, dobe. Her 'attacks' don't have a trace of chakra in them, or else I could have deflected and dodged them in my sleep easily. Its simply raw strength."

"Oh, I pity you"

Sasuke grunted and glared.

"Well, we have a mission tomorrow, so you better get some sleep." Said Naruto, as he waved good-bye to his companion and jogged several meters while calling the name of the girl in front of him. Sasuke watched Naruto make the Hyuuga heir blush. With a roll of his eyes he headed towards the hokage tower again, for more information on the mission.

That night Sasuke lay awake with a twitching eye and dislocated jaw. Once again, having enough, he left his warm bed and walked the streets to his team mates flat while healing his jaw.

"Again" groaned Naruto, when he saw Sasuke enter through his window.

Sasuke nodded.

"Fine. You know the rules"

Sasuke wordlessly hopped into the bed and fell asleep.

This routine continued for the next 2 months. Sasuke would occasionally leave in the middle of night, arrive at the blonde's apartment and wordlessly hop into the bed, then return in the morning. On the mornings that Sakura had yet to leave home, she would sometimes let it pass and dismiss it. After all, he was a ninja. But as these incidents kept on occurring she grew suspicious- sure she trusted him with her life and knew he was faithful, but there was only so much one could take-, she would ask him, and he would reply "out" or "nothing important" and at times "at Naruto's".

And rumors didn't help when old woman claimed to have seen the Uchiha leave an apartment in the morning, half naked.

Sasuke was oblivious to the rumors, but aware of the suspicion his wife held. So to subside said suspicion, he decided to repay her with 'nocturnal fun' and sacrificed his sleep for a fort-night, whilst she tossed and turned, peacefully.

But after that, and because of an important oncoming mission, Sasuke silently left his bed one night and once again made his way to his second home, Naruto's flat.

However, the next morning Sasuke wasn't quite aware where he was, he thought he was at home, since he could feel a warm arm draped over his chest. But as he opened his eyes- there was a light flash in his eyes, it only lasted a second, so he dismissed it for the sun shining in his eyes- he was greeted with a handful of blonde hair on his shoulder and drool on his chest. Sasuke's eye twitched as he felt irritation and disgust. He shook his violater off of him. Naruto rolled back, and opened his eyes to be greeted with raven hair. Smiling, he murmured "Hinata"

Sasuke, extremely irritated, yanked himself away from the delusional blonde and kicked him off of the bed, in order to awaken him.

There was a thud as the blonde hit the floor.

"OWW! What the hell was that for? Huh?Eh, teme?"

Naruto then blushed when he realized his mistake. He dismissed it with a laugh, forgetting all embarrassment. Naruto glanced at his clock then looked to Sasuke.

"Hate to break it to ya, but we slept in. you better get your ass home with a good excuse"

Sasuke swore, and then disappeared from the blonde's residence.

When he arrived home, through the window, he collided with his wife, his angry wife.

There was an intense silence.

"Why did you leave in the middle of the night?"

"Couldn't sleep"

"Then where did you go the _whole _night? And why are you _dressed_ like _that?_" noting his lack of clothes

Before he could answer, an anbu appeared outside his window.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the Hokage requires your attendance. Report to her immediately." Said the anbu and then disappeared.

"We will talk about this later" said Sakura icily, before storming out of the room. She stopped and then turned to her husbands and said four words that made him want to groan. "I'll be at Ino's"

When she left the room, Sasuke growled and refrained him-self from breaking the wall. He didn't mind Ino on missions, but he couldn't stand her when she was with Sakura. The two of them were really close and confided in one another in everything. And whenever Sasuke angered or annoyed Sakura, Ino would come barging into his house and swearing at the top of her lungs, threatening to kill him.

After seeing the Hokage, Sasuke met up with Naruto and recounted the events.

Naruto tried to stifle his laughter, but failed. After receiving a blow to the head, he seized all laughter.

"Dude, if Sakura isn't gonna hurt you, then Ino will. That woman is so protective and loud. Its sucks to be a ninja with sensitive hearing when she is around. And to top it off, Shikamaru got her pregnant. She is an emotional wreck"

Sasuke grunted, trying to form a plan.

"Why don't you tell her the truth" suggested Naruto.

"I will. And you will be with me when I do. You will hold down Ino and vouch that my explanation is true."

"Hell no! I am not getting involved-"

"You already are"

"Listen up! I have done a lot for you already. ...bed!!" argued Naruto loudly.

The bustling street froze in silence as all turned to stare in their direction. Those who recognized the 2 shot them curious looks, while other shot them disgusted glances and hurried along away from them. But one thing was for sure, hushed whispers carried on throughout the street. No doubt, the truth was altered and rumours were conjured.

Sasuke turned to glare at the cause of his troubles and slapped the blonde across the head.

"Dobe! You are definitely coming, now. The sooner the better."

The two headed towards Sasuke's home. This time the front door was used. Inside, on the kitchen table were Ino and Sakura conversing in hushed voices. Ino seemed to be comforting a distressed Sakura.

"What's wrong with Sakura" asked Naruto.

Ino's head snapped up and she glared at both men.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, then turned away.

"We need to talk" said Sasuke.

"That's right you, you cheating bastard"

"Shut up Ino. I am here to speak to my wife. Get out"

"Like hell I am, you unfaithful jerk!"

"What the hell are you on about you crazy bitch?" roared Sasuke, unable to conceal his anger or remain stoic. He felt deeply offended to think that such accusations were made. In his own home. Infront of his wife. Who did nothing to defend him. Nada.

"This!" roared Ino as she flung a photo at him. Sasuke grabbed the photo and felt his eye twitch. Naruto peered over his shoulder then turned several shades of red. So it was indeed a flash, a camera flash that he felt that morning.

It was a photo taken of him and Naruto, in bed, with Naruto's face concealed.

Naruto began to laugh real hard and loud, but stopped abruptly when he was heavily glared at.

"You think this is funny?" roared Ino. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and yanked him outside. Naruto's yelps could be heard as he tried to dodge Ino's fists in the hallway of their apartment.

"Sasuke, are you cheating on me?" Sakura asked slowly and sadly. It hurt to just ask.

Outside, the two blondes stopped fighting and were now listening behind the door.

"What?" asked Sasuke incredulous.

"Are you or are you not cheating on me with this blonde woman?"

"No!"

Sakura sighed with relief, her shoulders sagging.

"So this image is just a fake"

"No…it's real"

Sakura gasped, she felt betrayal.

"But it's not what you think"

"Then what is it? Is that not a female in bed with you?"

"No it isn't…It was a male-"

He was interrupted from further explanation as Sakura gasped and Ino burst in through the door dragging Naruto and yelling "Oh! My! God!!" over and over again.

Sakura collapsed into her chair, shocked and speechless. She looked up at Sasuke, hurt and uttered to words, as if he had betrayed her.

"You're gay"

"You dirty bastard. You're cheating on her with a man!" roared Ino.

"Will you shut up and let him speak you noisy baka!" roared Naruto, silencing everyone. Then he continued. "Let's get this over and done with. Sakura, when that photo was taken," Naruto paused, all gazes locked on him. Sasuke was shaking his head, glaring. He did not want the confrontation done in front of the noisy blonde part time florist. Naruto shrugged, it could not be helped. She would have to know, to settle the rumors.

"Sasuke was in my bed. That is me in the photo, and I can assure you-"

"WHAT?!" shrieked the 2 girls, horrified.

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" roared Sasuke finishing off Naruto's sentence

"A picture speaks a thousand words, Sasuke. And this speaks Homosexual Acts" Stated Ino simply, recovering quickly.

Sasuke threw Ino a dirty look and threatened her to speak/ offend him one more time. He then glanced to his wife to see her rocking her head in her hands, trying to get rid of this headache and make sense of what was happening. Her 2 best friends could not be gay. No! Sasuke would never do that to her. Marry her but not lover her.

"Naruto, get Ino outta here. I need to speak with Sakura **alone**. Take her home and explain it to her."

Naruto nodded, still flustered from the accusations, led the angry blonde kunoichi out of the apartment.

Sasuke approached his wife, and took her hands in his, hoping to calm her down.

"You're not gay?"

"No…not now not ever"

"Then why-"

"Let me explain…from the beginning"

That evening Sasuke spent a good hour explaining his actions and incidents which took great effort, and thankfully, although it did hurt his pride, by the end of it, Sakura was rolling in his arms, roaring with laughter.

A few streets away, Naruto had a hard time dragging the pregnant blonde back to her husband, as she could no longer walk as she howled with laughter into the night, unable to stand.

* * * * *

That night Sasuke carried his wife to their bed and placed her on the mattress, then lay beside her.

"So, what are we going to do about this…problem"

"Well…I've been thinking…I can hold you down," Sasuke leaned against her back, then locked her legs with his, removing all threat, and had her wrap her arms around him and his around her. "Like this"

"I can live with this" said Sakura with a smile. "Oh and I'm sorry for causing you misery".

Sasuke hushed her with kisses then murmured, "It was worth it"

The two, for the first time during their marriage, slept a peaceful night. For every time Sakura moved, Sasuke moved in synchronize with her. And the best thing of all, no more kicking occurred.

A few streets down, Naruto lay in his bed, feeling slightly cold without the extra body heat. Yet, he welcomed the cold, and was relieved that he no longer had to share his bed with a male. His thoughts wondered to another raven-haired, but it was a Hyuuga Kunoichi. A smile graced his lips as he drifted off to sleep thinking, _I can now finally invite Hinata over back to my place._

Even further away, a tall blonde, pregnant kunoichi got into bed, and then turned over to face her husband. She stared at him intently.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do I annoy you in your sleep?"

"No"

"And if I did, and there was nothing you could do to stop it…"

"I would sleep on the couch" finished Shikamaru

"And if there was no couch?"

"I would sleep at Chouji's" he answered.

Ino rolled her eyes thinking that something was wrong with the men of konoha.

"Now go to sleep you troublesome woman" said Shikamaru.

Ino glared.

Shikamaru smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby"

FIN

Let me know if you found that as funny as I did when I first write it. I'm not sure if it is entirely funny; because I've looked over it to much I sort of drained the crap out of it. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

I will have another fic, its half written. It will be another short one. Another Naruto. Sasuke friendship fic, BUT with a tragedy, and a short one. But I'm not sure when that will come out since I can never make a proper dent in my h/w, and it's piling up.

TC for now & good-bye till next time.


End file.
